


Cutesy Mpreg Request

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wakes up to Mickey unable to sleep because of the baby kicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutesy Mpreg Request

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like mpreg...don't read. Obviously..

Ian tiredly wipes his eyes as he walks into the living room. He  notices his pregnant boyfriend laying on the couch, rubbing his stomach, head leaning back, eyes closed.

"You’re up?" Ian says voice horse from just waking up himself.

Mickey opens his eyes upon hearing Ian’s voice.

"Yeah. Asshole won’t stop kicking me" Mickey says straightening his neck out and staring down at his 5 month pregnant stomach. 

"Awww" Ian walks over to Mickey behind the couch and kisses the top of his head and then leans down to rest his head on Mickey’s shoulder. "Can I feel?"

Mickey sighs. “Of course” He takes Ian’s hand and moves it to his stomach so Ian could feel the kicks of their child.

After a few moments Ian pulls his hand away in shock. “Woah shit. Little guy can kick” he says pridefully. 

"Yeah you ain’t kidding" Mickey wipes a hand across his face and rubs his eyes. 

"Hmm" Ian thinks, then kisses MIckey on the cheek. "Maybe I can help"

Mickey’s eyebrows raise. “Oh yeah? How?”

Ian walks over to the front of the couch and Mickey’s eyes follow him as the redhead sits down on the couch next to his lover. Ian puts his arm behind Mickey as he sits by him and rubs his stomach. 

"You don’t think I’ve been sitting here doing the same fucking thing for hours?" 

"Shh shh shh" Mickey’s eyes go wide and she shakes his head.

"Did you just fucking shush me?"

Ian looks up at Mickey and smiles and then continues rubbing his stomach. Then MIckey hears it. Wait a minutes. Was Ian Gallagher singing to Mickey Milkovich’s stomach? Sure enough Ian starts humming a tune and then starts singing lyrics to a song

 _"Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes. I promise I will never leave you and you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are, i’ll never be far away."_   Mickey starts to roll his eyes, shaking his head but Ian continues.  _”Goodnight my angel now it’s time to sleep and still so many things I want to say.”_

"You can’t be-"

Ian stops briefly interrupting Mickey with another light “shh” and then continues “ _And_ _like a boat out on the ocean i’m rocking you to sleep. The water is dark and deep inside this ancient heart, you’ll always be a part of me. Goodnight my angel now it’s time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be”_

"Are you seriously fucking singing to my stomach right now?"

"It’s supposed to help" Ian continues with just humming a tune. 

MIckey scoffs “yeah says who?”

Ian stops. “I dunno. All those baby books.”

"oh and they’re supposed to know all their shit right?"

"well they are written by professionals" ian starts to say and then stares up at Mickey smiling widely almostly laughing.

"The fuck’s that face for"

"You’re so cute when you’re grumpy"

"What? Fuck off I"m not grumpy"

"Mmmhmm. Sure you’re not" Ian moves closer to Mickey who is scowling now. Ian rubs his thumb across MIckey’s face and Mickey’s scowl lightens. He leans in to kiss Mickey’s soft lips and MIckey’s face softens fully as he kisses Ian back. Ian’s hand is on MIckey’s stomach rubbing it as he kisses MIckey passionately on the mouth. Ian pulls away from Mickey’s lips and licks his own. "Grumpy little MIckey" 

Mickey shakes his head and looks away but can’t hide his smile. Ian leans in to kiss MIckey’s neck and down his collar bone and Mickey smiles brightly.

"mmm okay maybe I was a little grumpy". Ian laughs lightly as his mouth ghosts over Mickey’s neck. He continues as MIckey closes his eyes, enjoying Ian’s lips roaming around his neck and collar bone. "Hey wait" Mickey says suddenly, causing Ian to stop.

"what? what is it?" Ian looks at Mickey.

"He stopped." 

Ian looks at Mickey confused.

"The baby. He stopped kicking" 

"Oh?" Ian looks down at Mickey’s bump. "See I told you"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

Ian leans down to kiss Mickey’s bump. “Goodnight son” he says as he smoothes his fingers across Mickey’s belly.

Mickey smiles fondly at Ian. “Alright enough baby love. Get back up here. “


End file.
